


Roachie and Eggie: Dynamic Duo

by urdearestmom



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: inspired by belbys, well belbys and that one anon on her tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urdearestmom/pseuds/urdearestmom
Summary: Roachie and Eggie, dynamic duo, taking comic book stores everywhere by storm!





	Roachie and Eggie: Dynamic Duo

“Hey, Eggie.” 

Eddie’s eyebrows knit together. “What the fuck did you just call me?” He looked over to see Richie grinning at him over top of the comic book he was reading. 

“Eggie.” 

Eddie was unimpressed. “So because you can’t get away with any of your other stupid nicknames you come up with an even stupider one.” 

Richie sucked in a deep breath and attempted to look hurt. “Well, ah _say_ ,” he cried dramatically, “Ah do _say_ , you hurt me, sir!”

“Beep beep, asshole.”

“I can’t believe you don’t remember, Eds.” 

Eddie put down his pencil and turned away from his homework. “Remember what? And don’t call me Eds, you know I hate it when you do that,” he added, almost as an afterthought. 

Richie sat up on his bed, shaking his hair out wildly. “In kindergarten, remember? When we met?” 

 

**_7 YEARS EARLIER_ **

To say that Richie Tozier was annoying was to say the least, but Eddie Kaspbrak would never admit that he actually didn’t mind the other boy. They were classmates, or as Richie insisted, friends. 

There were certain things that Eddie liked about him, such as his glasses because they made him look like a fly and Eddie thought it was funny, and his voice because it could sound different if he made it (most of the time Richie was just loud, but if Eddie got hurt it would get all soft and quiet and it was just about Eddie’s favourite thing about Richie). There were, however, things he didn’t like about Richie: how his hands were always dirty, how his pants always had grass stains no matter which pair he wore, and how he was always trying to get Eddie to play with him in dirty places. 

_“I can’t play in the grass, I have allergies!” “I can’t play there, it’s dirt!” “The playground is full of germs, I’ll get sick!” “Richieeeeee!”_

_“Aw, come on, Eds!”_

And then, of course, there were the nicknames. Eds. Eddie Spaghetti (that one had happened after their teacher taught them about rhymes). Eds Spagheds. Lord Eddington, even, although that one was rare. It was a total nightmare and Eddie absolutely hated it. 

(He didn’t really, but this was one secret he would never let Richie in on.)

One day, during arts and crafts time, their teacher had said that everyone’s task was to draw their family. Eddie had gotten right on it, using a bright pink crayon to draw his mother and a red one to draw himself. He made them holding hands, and over their heads he wrote **MOMA** and **ME** in the shaky handwriting only a kindergartener could produce. Next to him, Richie was scribbling at the speed of light, holding his left arm over the page he was drawing on so Eddie couldn’t see his picture. When Eddie was finished, he looked over only to see the other boy staring back at him. 

“What?” He asked. 

Richie grinned. “I was waiting for you to finish your picture so I could ask you something.”

Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. “What?” 

“How do you write your name?” 

Eddie could feel a sneeze coming, but he started answering anyway. “E, two Ds-” Here he sneezed, but he continued. “I, E.”

“Okay!” Richie turned back to his paper with a smile and started writing something. When he was finished, he held it up proudly to show Eddie. Eddie frowned. On the paper there were four people: the two taller ones were labelled **DADy** and **MA** and were done in orange and purple crayon, and the two smaller ones were labelled **ME** and **EGGIE**. They were drawn in green, but **ME** had some black scribbles across his face that Eddie thought might be Richie’s attempt at drawing his own glasses. 

Richie’s face fell at Eddie’s expression. “Don’t you like it, Eddie?” 

“You wrote my name wrong. It has two Ds, not two Gs.” 

Richie pulled a face and looked at his drawing again. “But you said it had two Gs!”

“I sneezed! It has two Ds!” 

Richie pouted. “I’m not gonna fix it ‘cause it’s gonna look ugly.”

“ _You’re_ ugly,” Eddie retorted. “Why did you draw me? I’m not your family.” 

At that, Richie’s smile returned. “Miss Smith said your family is people you love, so I drew you. You’re my bestest friend, Eddie Spaghetti.” 

“Don’t call me that, Richie!”

“What if I call you Eggie instead?” 

“No!” 

“Eggie! Eggie! Eggie Eggie Eggie!”

_“Miss Smith!”_

 

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

“I still can’t believe you were stupid enough to think that _Eddie_ had two Gs in it.” 

“I was five!” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t mean you weren’t a dumbass.” 

Richie got up from his bed and opened his closet, rummaging around in it for a bit before popping back out with a box. “I know I still have it in here somewhere.” He started rifling through the box, eventually pulling out a badly folded sheet of paper with a triumphant grin. 

Eddie walked over and sat down next to his friend to look at it better. It was indeed the kindergarten drawing of Richie’s “family”. Looking at it and seeing the badly written labels and hastily scribbled crayon all over the page gave Eddie a rush of warmth, and he saw a flash of a five-year-old Richie with flushed cheeks chasing him around the schoolyard of Derry Elementary, giggling the whole time. He was about to speak when Richie interrupted. 

“Hey, do you think there’s an alternate universe where you’re named Eggie?” 

Eddie gave him a flat look, the nice thing he was about to say immediately shrivelling up on his tongue. “Sure, but in that universe you’re named Roachie.” 

Richie slapped his knee as he laughed. “Ladies and gentlemen, Eds Gets Off A Good One!” 

“Shut the fuck up, Trashmouth.” 

“I can see it now! Roachie and Eggie, dynamic duo, taking comic book stores everywhere by storm!” 

“Oh my _god_.” 

“I’m going to start on this right now! We’re gonna be real superheroes, Eds!” Richie surged up from his bed and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil off the desk. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Your superpower is living without your head. ‘Cause you’re a roach?” 

Richie’s eyes widened. “You are so _chuckalicious_ today, Eggie. You must be learning my ways,” he said sagely.

“Whatever you say, _Roachie_.”

Richie grinned and started writing across the top of the page in big block letters.

**THE ADVENTURES OF ROACHIE AND EGGIE: DYNAMIC DUO**


End file.
